


One Month

by Nagron_1991



Series: The Shadowhunter and the Nerd [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Maureen are horrible spies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Clary and Maureen knew that Simon was dating someone; they just didn’t know who it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things get a little steamy between Victor and Simon.

_September 2016_

Simon and Victor have been dating for over a month now. They’ve been going on dates and just simply hanging out whenever they were able to. Simon was after all looking into colleges that were in New York while Victor was swimming in paper work. The joys of being an insurance agent, it was the lie he told the mundane. Everything was so new and foreign to the Shadowhunter, he wanted to see if they were seriously going to make it; and then he’d tell him. Screw the Clave.

The two have only given each other pecks on the cheek and a quick peck on the lips. They haven’t made out yet. Victor wasn’t going to push Simon into something he wasn’t comfortable with; the ball was in his court. He was Simon’s first guy after all, the mundane told him he was pan and that he’s only been with girls. Boys were foreign territory for him.

They were currently at Victor’s apartment just enjoying each other’s company. Victor pulls Simon out onto the balcony; they sit at the very edge looking out over the city. The view was absolutely beautiful. Its dark out, a thousand sparkling lights and moving cars are their view for the night. New York at night was something else. It started to get cold so Victor wrapped an arm around Simon’s shoulders bringing him in close. The mundane closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, taking in Victor’s calming scent.

Simon opens his eyes. “Hey,” he gently whispers. “I was planning on kissing you when I got here but I got distracted by your amazing cooking skills. Can I kiss you now?”

Victor smiles at him, he nods.

He grabs Victor’s shirt and pulls him in. The entire time the younger male is trying not to hyperventilate. He took a big step and kissed Victor. He’s kissing Victor Aldertree and he’s not only kissing him back, he’s making these whimpering noises as he wraps an arm around his waist.

They kissed for a few moments longer until their lungs reminded them that they needed air. When they pull away they’re breathing heavily against each other’s mouths. Simon can hardly breathe.

“I kissed a boy and I liked it,” he says.

Victor laughs and shakes his head. “You haven’t seen anything yet, love.”

The second kiss completely takes Simon by surprise.

More kissing is taken inside of the apartment, on Victor’s bed, where the older man had Simon underneath him. The little groans and moans they make as they grind their clothed erections against each other.

The kisses are something else; they’re hot and electric. This was something he’s never felt before. He can’t stop running his hands through Victor’s curly hair, he wraps his legs around his waist bringing him closer which causes them both to moan. Gaining a boost of confidence he tugs on Victor’s bottom lip and bites down on it and soothing it with his tongue. He gasps when Victor grinds against him harder.

Victor pushes him further down onto the bed, he began to lick and suck on his neck, which made Simon moan for more. His hands ran up and down his body, he had to refrain from clawing his clothes off. It’s a sneaky move but well appreciated when Victor slides his hand down his jeans to grope his ass, he tightens his legs around his waist not wanting to let go. He whined when he felt Victor bite down on his neck, he was going to have a very noticeable hickey and that turned him on even more. His jeans were uncomfortable and he was overheating.

His eyes widened when he felt Victor’s hand move closer to the area no on has ever gone before, not even his own fingers.

“Stop,” Simon gasps out. Victor groans. Simon bucks up at him. “Stop.” Simon repeats but louder.

“Stopping,” Victor says as he rolls off and lies beside Simon. “Sorry, I moved a little fast.”

Simon opens his mouth but Victor beats him to it. “Don’t apologize,” he says. Simon gives him a small smile. “I’m glad you spoke up. If I ever move too fast again, please say so, love.”

The younger male rolls on over placing his head onto Victor’s shoulder. Victor hums in content as he brings him closer. He could get used to this.

 

\--------

\--------

\--------

 

Clary and Maureen knew that Simon was dating someone; they just didn’t know who it was. He was being oddly secretive about the person he was going out with. Usually the nerd would’ve spilled the beans by now.

For some reason the producers decided to pull the plug on Dating in the Dark so they never found out who was Simon’s match. The two girls were seriously in the dark when it came to Simon’s love life. Maureen’s father wouldn’t even tell them anything.

The two girls weren’t really upset. It’s been a full year since Simon’s last serious relationship, so it really was time for him to move on from that disaster. The thing that upset the two girls was that he wouldn’t tell them whom he was dating. It’s only been a month and they knew they were being irrational; it was new.

Anytime they would ask, Simon would change the subject or make up an excuse that he had an errand to run.

The first time the two girls had followed him, he had gone to the theatre to some movie they weren’t really paying attention. Clary and Maureen had watched him as he bought snacks. They waited until they realized that he came alone, they weren’t in the mood of actually following him into an actual movie. No one was coming to meet him. They were about leave when they saw a handsome African American going into the same movie, Clary considered asking him to look out for their friend but Maureen thought against it.

The second time the girls had followed it seemed that Simon was going to Central Park. Maureen and Clary had underestimated him, what they thought would be an easy mission but they’d been wrong. Simon had shaken them in two minutes. What the girls found strange was that it looked like Simon wasn’t even trying.

A few weeks later they all found themselves at the Lewis residence. Every month they all gather around at either the Fray residence or the Lewis residence, this month it was at Simon’s.

“A Little birdie told me that you’re dating someone,” says Jocelyn.

“And by birdie she means Clary,” Luke says while he pops open another beer. It was a long day at work.

Simon groaned grabbing one of the couch pillows and smacking Clary with it. “Hey!” she squeaked out.

“Inquiring minds want to know Sy,” Rebecca says. Maureen nods.

The adults smile at the children. Elaine laughed, shaking her head. “Leave him alone. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Simon smiled at his mother. “Thank you,” he said. “It’s only been a month. I’ll tell you all of you when I’m sure.”

Luke nodded. “Don’t rush things Simon. When you know tell us and we’ll all be here for you.”

“We’ll welcome her with open arms,” adds Jocelyn. The others nodded in agreement.

Simon smiled at them. He didn’t want to tell them that he was dating a man just yet. It’s only been a month; he doesn’t want to introduce him only to have them break up a week later. He knew that they would love and accept him no matter what; he wasn’t worried about coming out.

There was a knock on the door; Rebecca stood up to answer it since she was the one who was closest. Five minutes later she walks back into the living room with the cutest little Oshawatt plushy. It must’ve been for Elaine her closet clients knew that she was a closeted Pokémon fan.

Jocelyn laughed. “Well it looks like Elaine has an admirer.”

Rebecca smiled as she grabbed the envelope that was attached to the Oshawatt. “Lets see who its from,” she said.

A look of amusement appeared on her features, she shook her head. “Sorry mom its not for you,” she said as she passed the plushy and envelope to a shocked Simon.

Clary and Maureen looked at each other in shock. They were finally going to learn who the mystery person was. The adults smiled at Simon. It was about time he found someone nice. The last person he dated was a complete mess.

Simon smiled as he opened the envelope.

 

_For my favorite Pokémon trainer, enjoy the wonderful region of Unova._

_\- V  
_

A large smile appeared on his lips. Victor had remembered his ramblings about Pokémon. While Victor was working on some paperwork, Simon was playing Pokémon White on his 3DS. He was rambling about how Unova was his favorite region and the water starter Oshawatt was his favorite from said region. Rebecca chose this opportunity to try to take the envelope and note from Simon but he was faster.

“No,” he yelled as he jumped from the couch and ran towards his room clutching the note and plushy to his chest.

The three girls chased after him screaming and laughing, begging him to tell them whom he was dating.

Elaine shook her head in amusement. “Our children are something else,” she chuckled out. Jocelyn and Luke laughed alongside her. Their kids were something else that was for sure. There was never a dull moment.

 

\-------

\-------

\-------

 

A week later Clary and Maureen were in Clary’s bedroom with Dot. The two girls were helping Maureen get ready for her date. Dot was helping her flatiron her curly hair while Clary was in her closet rummaging for some boots that could go with her outfit.

“So you finally got the courage to ask him out huh?” asked Dot.

Clary snorted from within her closet. Maureen glared at the red head when she poked her head out. “More like she was pushed,” said Clary.

Dot raised her brow. Maureen blushed a deep crimson. “We were in English and Clary here pushed me onto his desk when were walking towards our seats,” she said mortified.

Dot and Clary laughed. Dot quickly sobered up. “It worked out in the end,” she said.

Maureen grumbled. “I guess.”

There was a knock on the door then Simon poked his head in smiling at them. His smile widened when he saw that the girls were helping Maureen get ready for her date. He came into the room then ducked his head sheepishly when the girls gasped and complimented on his outfit.

Clary walked over towards him grabbing his hand and motioned for him to give them a twirl, which he did. Simon was dressed in blue skinny pants, a grey buttoned up which was tucked in, blue suspenders and a blue bow tie.

“Another date with your mystery person?” inquired an amused Clary.

He nodded. “Well yes I do,” he said happily. “And I see that Maureen finally asked her jock out.”

Maureen nodded happily. Once Dot finished flat ironing the last strand of curly hair she gave them a twirl. “Yup, I am going out with my jock,” she said.

Dot smiled as she placed the flatiron on Clary’s nightstand.

Clary held up her hand. “Hold on. How many dates are you going to have until you finally reveal the identity on this person of yours?”

Simon laughed. “If it was up to me about a dozen more dates but my mother and Rebecca already know,” he said.

Maureen clapped at the news. “They know?”

“This is exciting. Please tell us,” said Clary as she sat on the foot of her bed. Maureen and Dot followed.

Dot rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics; she was like their older sister. “Girls, if Simon wanted to make sure before he said anything then its his business,” she said.

Simon smiled at her. Dot nodded at him.

Clary and Maureen growled. “Please tell us already,” they said.

Simon sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “The one who’s been sending me the Pokémon plushies, and the one who I’ve been dating for the past month,” he takes in a deep breath.

Clary and Maureen got annoyed. He was stalling. “Just say it,” says Clary.

“Spit it out,” said Maureen.

“Take your time sweetie. The matters of the heart is a delicate thing,” said Dot earning glares from the other two beside her.

“I’m not going to tell you his name but I am dating a dude,” he said happily as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Clary and Maureen’s eyes widened. They both stood up, they were in shock. They grew up with Simon; this could be him pulling their leg.

“I don’t know if you’re being serious or not,” says a very confused Clary.

Maureen nodded. “Yeah we know you,” she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Dot smiled at Simon as she stood up, she made her way towards him and hugged him. “That’s great Simon. Love is love regardless of the gender.”

Simon beamed at her giving her a peck on the cheek. “Thank you Dot,” he said, he felt relieved. “Well I gotta go, he’s waiting for me.” He kisses a stunned Clary and Maureen then runs out of the room closing the door behind him.

The two girls laughed as they sat back down. Maureen shook her head. “That little ball of energy is still our Simon. I wonder what his name is?”

Clary narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her chin. Dot and Maureen frowned at her.

“What’s wrong Clary?” asked Dot.

“I wonder if it was that hottie with the curly hair that we saw enter the theater room,” she said amazed.

Maureen’s eyes widened. “It makes sense, I mean it’s too much of a coincidence.”

Dot frowned at the two girls. “You two have lost me,” she said.

The two girls then told her how they’ve been following Simon around for the past few weeks trying to learn the identity of his boyfriend. If their suspicions were correct then Simon was one lucky man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you guys a lot. This one is for all of you.


End file.
